


Bouncy

by marginalia



Series: Dorrito's Every-Flavour Mood Beans [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, every flavour mood beans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-06
Updated: 2004-12-06
Packaged: 2018-10-08 03:18:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10376688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia





	

They had thought him only bitter words, nothing to fear, and so they had turned away. He tried proving them wrong, throwing curses as their laughter faded, until suddenly he was changed, small and terrified, flung from floor to ceiling and back. It continued for years or mere moments, and then he was lying on the cold stone under their burning stares.

He pulled himself to his feet, though his body was racked with pain. It was a miracle that nothing had broken, wizard blood notwithstanding. He submitted to Moody's authority begrudgingly.

He is resilient. They shall not break him.


End file.
